witherversefandomcom-20200216-history
Mephiles the Dark
Mephiles the Dark is the god of darkness, shadows, corruption, lightning, black magic, death-force and negativity in the Mobius-6613 multiverse, making him the polar opposite to Lemith, the goddess of light, love, beauty, nature, life, life-force and white magic. He serves as one of the main antagonists of the franchise, and one of the most recurring. Mephiles is always collected and bloody serious. He loves few and doesn't care about all the rest. Almost nothing stands in his way of becoming the new god of reality, the goal he uses his vast dark powers and weapons for. ''History Backstory / Origin TBA Biography TBA Abilities |-|Common= *'Immortality:' Mephiles is immortal and deathless. He does not age and can't die from natural causes like disease or age. **'Regeneration:' / '''Healing Factor:' Any wound inflicted on Mephiles heals almost instantly, and any body part severed grows back within seconds. Mephiles can regenerate from almost everything, including decapitation, bissection, dissection and being blown to pieces. ***Limited Hydra Effect: Mephiles can tweak his regeneration at will to where it will grow extra arms (and only arms) when just his left or right arm is severed, or both. Any other wound will heal like normal and Mephiles can retract the extra arms into his body whenever he wants to. There is no limit to how many extra arms can be grown and/or retracted. **'Contaminant Immunity:' Mephiles is immune to all detrimental contaminants, such as drugs, poison, pathogen, alcohol, disease, viruses, sicknesses, toxins, venoms, allergen, illnesses, (ir)radiation, parasites and parasitoids. **'Self-Resurrection:' Even if Mephiles is somehow killed, he can resurrect himself whenever he wants to, and there is seemingly no limit to how many times he can come back. Mephiles can even downright write his death out of the timeline beyond the grave. **'Physical Immortality:' Although very difficult, Mephiles can be killed temporarily; however, it must be in a way that his entire body is destroyed or erased. Just one tiny piece of Mephiles remaining, and he'll regenerate from it. *'Enhanced Senses:' Mephiles has senses enhanced to a supernatural level, possessing more advanced sight, hearing, smell, touch and taste. He can also apply night-vision, x-ray vision, infrared vision and utilize various "sixth senses". *'Superhuman Physical Characteristics:' Mephiles possesses a very high durability that allows him to tank even the worst damages, high speed that allows him to outrun Sonic the Hedgehog, unlimited stamina, superhuman reflexes, agility, acrobatism and athletism, and super-strength. Mephiles is strong enough to flip over or lift tanks with one hand casually, uproot trees and uses them as melee weapon or throw them high in the air and destroy buildings with one kick. Mephiles is also strong enough to smash through or dent most metals and gemstones, crush diamonds in his bare hands, snap necks and even break his victims' skulls in one blow. *'Self-Sustenance:' Mephiles lacks the need for air, food, drinks, sleep, rest and bodily evacuations. *'Eternal Consciousness:' Mephiles is eternally conscious. This means that cannot sleep, be knocked unconscious, be put in a trance or be comatose or otherwise inactive. *'Psychic Immunity:' Mephiles is immune to all psychic, control and subordination powers. His mind can't be controlled, his emotions cannot be altered, no telepath can read his mind and no one can suppress his free will and/or switch his loyalty. |-|Powers= General Powers *'Darkness Manipulation:' As the god of darkness, Mephiles is able to utilize umbrakinesis, the power to manipulate darkness and shadows. This can be used to cloud areas in total darkness; Mephiles' darkness can nullify light sources. Effectively, the light sources remain, but are overstemmed by the darkness, allowing Mephiles to darken rooms or areas that are highly illuminated. He can also concentrate this darkness into energy projectiles or beams (see "Umbragenesis" in Techniques) **'Shadowbending:' Mephiles can freely control the shadows of himself and others. He can animate shadows, control others like puppets by steering their shadow, and absorb shadows to grow stronger and copy the victims' abilities and equipment/paraphernalia. Any damage Mephiles inflicts on a shadow will also be applied to its owner. *'Levitation:' Mephiles can freely hover over the ground and over gaps. He does not need ground below him to levitate and lacks a limit of how high he can go. Mephiles can also force others into levitation, wether Mephiles steers them or it is uncontrollable. *'Telekinesis:' Mephiles can maneuver objects and lifeforms through the air and over the ground with his mind alone, or, more commonly, through gesture/moving his hand. This telekinesis also has far more destructive uses, such as making victims puke their own blood, or using weapons or machines without touching or even being near them. *'Energy Manipulation:' Mephiles is able to fire off energy blasts, as well as energy beams, bolts, shots, shapes and waves. These can vary in colour and explosive/implosive capacities. **'Lasers:' Mephiles can shoot lasers from his handpalms. *'Electrokinesis:' Mephiles can bend and control electricity and lightning to his likeness. He can make lightning strike down, hack machines by controlling their electricity, project lines or curves of electricity, create electrical currents and electrocute others via gesture or contact. |-|Magics= TBA |-|Techniques= TBA |-|Skills= TBA Category:Characters